The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Golf car instrument panels can be provided with a splash guard. Splash guards can serve a number of purposes, such as to prevent water and other foreign materials from passing through the instrument panel into the passenger area of the golf car. While conventional splash guards are suitable for their intended uses, they are subject to improvement.